


Balaclava

by Ashen_Serpent



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Bondage mention, Clothes Stealing, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Masturbation, Mention of other Siege Operators, Mentioned Ensemble Spetsnaz (Rainbow Six Siege), Pining, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24104227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashen_Serpent/pseuds/Ashen_Serpent
Summary: After dealing with an itch that just won’t go away, Kapkan takes one of Tachanka’s balaclavas to help with the problem.
Relationships: Maxim "Kapkan" Basuda/Alexsandr "Tachanka" Senaviev
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	Balaclava

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by basically all of Kiki_92’s R6S Spetsnaz fanfiction. 
> 
> You should check them out here at, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_92/pseuds/kiki_92. All of their stories are delights and I cannot recommend them enough.

Kapkan’s day had been alright thus far. He’d managed to score three kills during a training exercise. Glad had taken the time to make breakfast for their entire team, giving them a taste of home before they set off to destroy each other in the match. He’d even managed to salvage a small carving he’d been working on, transforming an amorphous lump of wood into a graceful little whale for his collection. 

There was just one lingering problem.

Kapkan had been infuriatingly horny the entire day.

It had started in the morning, right as he woke up painfully hard. Normally, this would go away after a few minutes, but it didn’t and it plagued him to get dressed without letting any of his teammates see his erection. Worse still, he didn’t have the chance to just get rid of usual way, seeing as despite being an old, worn soldier, Tachanka was always the first awake. And even after his erection subsided, the horniness never went away.

It was like a troublesome insect flying in and out of his peripheral vision, keeping him from enjoying the truly great food Glaz had made. It pissed him off and caused him to snap at Fuze, even though his teammate’s quiet conversation wasn’t actually that bothersome. The outburst ruined breakfast for everyone and they lacked their usual friendly taunting as they geared up for the match in bitter silence. Things hadn’t gotten any better from there.

He was distracted throughout the entire match, forgetting to check corners and reacting far slower to enemies. He’d even ran right into Buck while checking the halls near the objective after their cameras had been disabled. He barely pulled the trigger in time on his mock smg, unloading an entire magazine of rubber bullets into Buck’s chest. Kapkan didn’t wait around to hear the announcer’s update or Buck’s pained hiss as he accepted defeat, merely sprinting back to the objective room with little regard for the echoing noise of his footsteps. For the rest of the match he’d hunkered down in a corner, letting glitter-spewing false EDDs take out another two opponents. It all came to an end when he, Tachanka, and Smoke were all showered him the glitter of Fuze’s Cluster Charges, their fates sealed as the fallout of crafting supplies marked them dead. It was an angry, humiliating walk out of the objective room with Thermite laughing at the way thy all sparkles. And even then, Kapkan was still unbearably horny.

He had decided to delay showering, claiming hunger and not wanting to see Smoke furiously jerk off when Tachanka questioned him. The old soldier laughed and clapped him on the shoulder, hard enough to bruise, teasing him for supposedly being too prudish and cowardly to wash off near a masturbating man. Kapkan ignored the bait, not trusting himself to refuse the challenge, and instead excused himself to the mess hall, trying desperately to ignore the lingering jolts of arousal that raced under his skin.

He did get food, though, scrounging around the cupboards and fridge. He repeated himself some leftover pasta from one of Maestro’s self-imposed challenges and took out a block of cheese to slice. Overall, it was a relatively bland meal, especially when compared to Glaz’s babushka-level cooking, but it was filling and helped take his mind off how consistently handsome Tachanka had look while undressing for his shower. Even covered in glitter, he still had an antique char, like a much-loved museum piece that was as serviceable as the day it was manufactured. And with the new aftershave that he was trying out, the one that’s scent permeated his balaclava and jacket, he managed to make himself even more attractive by the day, making it far harder for Kapkan to concentrate. If Tachanka kept this up, Kapkan might just-

Kapkan startled out of his thoughts as the SWAT operatives made their way inside, Thermite loudly declaring to make the best pecan pie they’d ever tasted. Knowing they’d end up being far too boisterous for his liking, Kapkan cleaned up his mess and retreated to the Spetsnaz dorm to distract himself with one of his carvings. 

He had certainly succeeded. He became frustrated with the wood at first, furious at both its unwillingness to conform to his will and with the fact that he was somehow, by the act of some cruel god, still horny. He then threw down the wood a little and some swears a lot, before finally racking up the patience and focus necessary to start properly carving. It had taken an inordinate amount of time and more than a couple of redesigns before he settled on a whale and started to make actual progress. From then on out, the carving went smoothly, with only a few errors that could be attributed to a lack of patience as well as his now worryingly persistent horniness. By the time he was done, Kapkan had created a small, daresay cute, whale to sit in the lockbox with the rest of its brothers. And okay, maybe his day had been a bit more complicated than an “alright”, but he had survived it and figured he would manage to survive the next. Now, if only he could find time time alone to take care of his persistent problem.

The door slamming open answered his prayers as Tachanka strode into their shared room, pulling the balaclava off of his head and throwing it onto his unmade bed. Kapkan rested the whale on his belly from where he had been turning it over in his hands and propped himself up on his elbows, merely watching Tachanka. He raised an eyebrow when he saw him put on a button-down shirt, trying not to linger on his massive pectorals, and instead decided to open his mouth upon seeing him spray cologne on his chest and neck.

“Where in hell are you going that you have to both look and smell nice?”

Tachanka raised an eyebrow as if he had caught him staring. “As if I don’t make each room I enter five times more glorious.” He laughed at him own joke and began to fix his hair. “Giles is hosting poker night for the older ones of us and I figure that I might join them. To show them how a real soldier plays.”

Kapkan scoffed, turning his attention back to his whale. “So you’re gracing the geriatrics club with your presence. Try not to break a hip in the way there.”

“Don’t make me put you over my knee, boy.”

Kapkan’s eyes snapped to Tachanka, who started at him with an unreadable expression. The longer he started at him, the more Kapkan felt the need to cross his legs and squirm. Right before Kapkan dared to speak, Tachanka started laughing.

“Maxim, your face!” His shoulders shook and he ended up needing to sit down, out of breath and still laughing. Eventually, after much labored breathing, Tachanka settled down. “You looked so ridiculous when I said that. Were you nervous? Did you actually think I would spank you?”

Kapkan squirmed, avoiding looking him in the eye. “You are an old-fashioned man, Sasha.”  
Tachanka chuckled and leaned forward. “Maybe so. Correct me if I am wrong, but did I see eagerness in your eyes?”

“Sasha...”

“And to think, that such a proud hunter might-”

Kapkan threw the whale at Tachanka, who caught it with ease. He began laughing again.

“Alright, alright. I will stop teasing you.” He stood up and stretched, a strip of his belly visible where his shirt rode up. “I know you are a poor sport at cards, but who knows? Maybe you will join us in a decade or so.”

Kapkan ducked his head down. “As if you will be alive then.”

Tachanka stopped at the door and lifted his chin. “Of course I will be alive then. I have my boys to take care of.” He tossed the whale back to Kapkan who caught it effortlessly. “Try to not cause too much trouble while I am gone. I might just make good of my threat.”

Kapkan flipped him off and Tachanka left laughing, Kapkan having to turn his face away so his blush would be less visible. With Tachanka’s footsteps fading, Kapkan became more aware of his problem. Luckily for him, he had a solution in sight.

Checking to make sure Tachanka had left, Kapkan snatched the balaclava off of Tachanka’s bed. The material was soft and well worn in his hands, with the faint scent of Tachanka’s aftershave still lingering. Kapkan clenched his jaw and glanced up at the door, shoving the balaclava into an inner jacket pocket before heading out the door and into the hallway.

From there, Kapkan snuck out of the base, careful to avoid other operators. Once outside, he headed for the forest near the base, a sense of ease filling him as the trees cloaked him from human eyes. Out here he was alone, in the private, shadowed world with no sound but the murmuring of branches overhead. 

He eventually stopped next to a marked tree, carved with his sigil, and leaned against the trunk with a muted sigh. After a quick glance around, he relaxed and pulled Tachanka’s balaclava out of his jacket pocket. Nervousness flashed through him but he stamped it down quickly enough. Tachanka was playing poker with the older operators, and knowing him, it would be well past dark by the time he returned to their shared room. Still, Kapkan took a moment to calm his breath before opening his pants and pulling his cock out.

He was already half-erect, partly reflex from past trips, and his coke twitched eagerly as he slowly began to stroke himself. He immediately felt a stab of relief and groaned aloud, readjusting his stance to lean more comfortably against the tree. His breath picked up with his pace and he brought Tachanka’s balaclava up to his face, deeply inhaling it’s scent.

Kapkan was struck with rich, weather-worn cedar, old and powerful like the forests he hunted elk in. It fit Sasha perfectly, captured and enhanced his rugged yet regal charm and the ease at which he commanded others, no doubts that his orders would be followed. It reminded Kapkan of his sheer presence, how he’d hold a room and the attention of all the people in it, how he’d inspire new recruits into trusting each other, and how he’d be by his comrades’ sides whenever they were injured, protecting them until help arrived, and then waiting to keep them company as they recovered. He was a good man, handsome as well, and there was nothing more that Kapkan wanted than to be fucked senseless and then held tenderly by him.

He wanted to be picked up and fucked against a a wall, forced to cling to Tachanka as his eyes crossed with ecstasy. He wanted to be held down as Tachanka fucked him from behind, with one of Tachanka’s great arms wrapped around his waist and the other hand tangled in Kapkan’s hair, keeping him in place as Tachanka took pleasure form his body. He wanted to be tied down, unable to run from his own desires as Tachanka fucked him excruciatingly slow, forcing him to experience and he present with a hand gently cupping his face and the other trailing down his belly to tease his cock. Kapkan wanted all of this and most of all, he wanted Tachanka to hold him in the aftermath, to massage his sore muscles and to tend to his new bruises, all with the reassurance that he did well, that he made Sasha proud, that he-

Kapkan came with a burst of mental static, feet scrambling as he almost hit the forest floor. With a curse, he shakily pulled himself back to his feet and shook out his lingering muscle twitches, not allowing himself to get caught up in the afterglow. Glancing around, he inhaled the balaclava’s scent one last time before hiding it back in his jacket pocket and putting his cock back into his pants. Promising himself he’d do laundry soon, Kapkan made his way back to base, still dodging other operators until he was back in the safety of his room.

None of the other Spetsnaz were back by the time he returned, leaving the cozy space to himself. Padding up to Tachanka’s bed, Kapkan gingerly removed the balaclava from his jacket pocket and set it down in the vicinity of where it had previously been. It took more than a little willpower to walk away and sit down in his own bed, unsure of what to do with himself. He just sat there for a while, tapping his foot against the concrete floor before biting the bullet and beginning to write an apology to Fuze for snapping at him earlier that day. He was almost finished when Tachanka returned with a triumphant swagger.

“You won?” Kapkan asked, pretending to be working on the apology. He saw Tachanka preen out of the corner of his eye.

“I conquered.” He puffed out his chest and lifted his chin at Kapkan. “They never stood a chance.”

Kapkan just nodded and wrote a little more of his apology. “Guess the rest of us will know who you beat at breakfast tomorrow. Don’t gloat too much old man. Your time will come soon enough.”

Tachanka laughed. “Maybe so, Maxim. Maybe so.” He walked over to his bed and flopped down, glancing over at Kapkan. “You know, if you want to steal my clothes you could just ask for them.”

Kapkan froze. “I do not know what you are talking about.”

Tachanka laughed at him. “Really? Then why does my balaclava smell like your fabric softener?” He broke out into a grin. “I’m not mad, if that is what you are worried about. In fact, quite the opposite. I think it’s rather cute.”

Kapkan felt his entire face go red and clenched his teeth, hissing out a clipped, “Fuck off.”

Tachanka didn’t seem fazed, only sighing and giving him a fond smile. “Very well. You know where to find me when you’re willing to talk.” He got up, meandering out of the room headed toward the cafeteria.

Kapkan flipped him off and threw unspoken curses in his direction until he was out of view. He then grabbed his pillow and screamed into it. Why was he like this?

With a grimace, Kapkan flipped himself over and worked towards finishing the apology, trying to keep Tachanka off of his mind.


End file.
